


pretty boy

by itsemomamoru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, If You Squint - Freeform, Makeup, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Soft Armin Arlert, Soft Dom Reader, Strap-Ons, Submissive Armin Arlert, Tender Sex, gender neutral reader, not beta read we die like men, season four armin arlert, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru
Summary: Armin in the newest episode had me feeling some type of way and then this came out of nowhere so enjoyCross posted on my wattpad madsaruu and tumblr emomamoru.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	pretty boy

It's a late Sunday afternoon, the sunlight streaming in through the curtains creates a warm, glowing atmosphere. And you swear you're living in a painting. The weekends for you and Armin consist of near constant cuddles, only getting up for food or to use the bathroom. Then it's right back in each other's arms.

And it's the same this weekend, just like so many you've shared over the course of your relationship. You've already been the little and big spoon, but your current position is Armin lying on your chest, listening to your gentle heartbeat. Your legs are wrapped around him, keeping him close as you play with his hair, savoring the soft sounds he makes when you scratch at his neat undercut.

You start pressing kisses in his hair, (that smells a little too suspiciously like _your_ shampoo) against his temple, one below his ear. Suddenly he shifts to rest his chin against you, looking up and into your eyes. A gentle smile lights up his face before softly asking.

"Do you want to do my makeup?"

It's your turn to smile. Doing each other's makeup is something you do a lot and you've grown fond of.

"Sure, baby."

You kiss him once more, this time on his forehead before untangling yourself from him to get up and retrieve supplies. You settle on a liquid eyeliner, and some lip gloss, a rather simple look. But it'll look perfect on him nonetheless.

When you return he's laying back against the pillows, patting his legs implying he wants you to straddle him while you doll him up.

Which you of course do. You put your knees on either side of him, digging into the bed for support as you settle on his stomach and hips. His legs scoot up behind you, creating a support of sorts, finally his hands latch onto your thighs. The warmth of his fingers seep into your skin as he plays with the plush softness of your legs, he gets a little playful, trailing a finger below the hem of your pajama shorts.

You ignore that and get right to work, instructing him to close his eyes. Since you only grabbed two things, and since you don't want this to be over too soon, you take your time. 

You bend over, resting your wrist against his cheek to steady your hand as you slowly draw a line along his stunning lashes, giving him a slight wing at the edge. You gently wave your hand above it to dry it, then you repeat the same steps on his other eye.

You have him open his eyes again, instructing him to look at the ceiling. You mark an even thinner line along his lower lashes, then you do the same to the other.

Next you pump the lip gloss a few times to mix it up, he makes a puckered, kissing motion with his lips. You coat them in a thin layer, just enough to give him some shine and sparkle, but not enough to be sticky or heavy. You instruct him to smack his lips together to finish evenly spreading the gloss, which he does.

He's barely done when you kiss him, he's just too beautiful and adorable and perfect not to. He sighs softly as he returns it, his grip on your thighs tightens slightly. 

You shift your hips a little, slightly grinding your ass on his dick as you simultaneously deepen the kiss, he moans deeply against your mouth. He feels weightless, breathless as you move against him. His mind is already spinning and dizzy, blood rushing down between his legs faster than he'd like to admit.

He pulls away to breathe, little pants escaping his slightly open mouth. His beautiful blue eyes are already growing hazy as he gazes up at you, his cheeks blushing a little at just how quickly his cock is hardening. The liner and gloss make his sinful expression that much more enticing. You brush a piece of hair away from his face, ghosting the shell of his ear.

"What do you need my darling boy?"

He swallows thickly.

"Fuck me, _please."_

His begging tone isn't anything you haven't heard before, but it always sends fire straight through you. The feeling of knowing you're the only one who gets him this flustered is amazing.

You tell him to strip, then you go to trade the liner and gloss for your strap and lube, smiling at the sound of clothes being hastily removed and tossed on the floor. 

Armin is already naked and on his stomach, ass up just a little, more so from muscle memory. But it'll be uncomfortable if he does it without something under him. You run a gentle hand along his spine, eliciting a little shiver.

"Lift your hips a bit for me, hm?"

He does and you slip a folded pillow underneath his stomach to brace him, careful not to trap his dick. He sags against the support, legs spreading just a little wider. 

You squirt some of the lube onto your fingers, taking a minute to warm it up first. Then you slowly, easily slip a finger into his ass, circling and working him open. Narrowly avoiding his prostate to mess with him a little. By the time you've just gotten to two fingers he's impatiently, brokenly whining for you to just "shove your strap in already."

What kind of lover would you be to deny your boyfriend such a request?

You slip into the harness, coating the silicone dick with lube, rubbing it all over, wiping your hand off on the bed when you're satisfied. A small hiss leaves him as he feels the slick tip pressing in, you remind him to relax and breathe, hands move to massage his hips. You slowly continue to sink into him, until it's fully inserted. He whimpers at the feeling of being so full, you let him take a moment to adjust, leaving butterfly soft kisses across his shoulder blades.

You gather his arms behind him, holding them together with one of your hands, the other brushes against the dimples at the base of his spine, making him relax just a little. 

And you can't help but admire just how beautiful he looks like this, exposed and small beneath you. Toned arms pinned against his equally toned and beautiful back, head turned and cheek smooshed against the sheets so he can kind of see you, a small smirk on his face. Your eyes move down, drinking in the view of his perfect ass taking your fake cock so deep, legs spread against the bed. His own dick and balls hanging beneath him and resting against the pillow under his hips, tip blushing an angry red, a bead of precum already forming and practically sparkling in the sunlight.

You snap out of your reverie and a testing thrust is granted, based on the sound he makes he approves. You start pushing in and out of him just how he likes it, deep, slow and lazy. His eyes flutter open and shut, nearly rolling back in his head at the slow drags against that spot deep inside him.

Your free hand moves from his lower back to trail up his neck, fingers tenderly threading into his hair, earning a shiver as they brush over his undercut, thumb reaching to rub the spot just behind his ear as you continue to roll in and out of him.

"You're doing so good, taking me so well."

A tender kiss to his shoulder cements your words. You move to whisper in his ear, he shudders at feeling your breath fan across the sensitive skin of his neck.

"You're always so pretty like this Armin."

He feels warmth blooming in his chest, it quickly travels down, pooling in the pit of his stomach. Where that familiar heavy, fire is steadily building up.

His cries and moans tumble out of him unchecked, mixing with the lewd sounds of your thrusts in a rising, debauched symphony. Everytime you plunge into him with your dildo, hitting that spot, he comes further undone. Your fingers are always amazing, but the way your fake cock all but strikes across his g spot? It's mind-blowing, reaching further, resonating deeper and it's his absolute favorite.

Tears fall from his eyes, further warming his already hot red cheeks. But not from pain no, you would never hurt him. His emotions simply swirl violently, he is reminded over and over again, with each of your thrusts how loved he is. How could he not tear up when you're filling and stretching him so well? Singing gentle praises that send his heart racing.

His dick brushes against the fabric of the pillow under him with each thrust and he swears he's in heaven, his eyes fluttering shut, breathy moans escaping him. His nipples drag against the sheets with every move, his entire chest feels hot and damn he's not going to last much longer. His thighs- scratch that. His entire body is trembling the closer he gets to his peak.

But he'd never ask you to stop, it feels too damn good. He's so addicted to you and your touch. Soft hands on his hips, pulling him closer as you thrust into him, reaching deeper than earlier. He bites his lip to keep from screaming at a particularly deep thrust that sends sparks rushing down his body.

His cock is aching and so heavy, precum oozing from his sensitive, burning tip. He's slack jawed, drooling onto the sheets. His arms that were gathered together behind him in the beginning, have now fallen limp near his sides. 

He mumbles something along the lines of "I'm so close." Your hands move down to massage the backs of his thighs, then his ass. Trying to get him even more relaxed so his orgasm will be more intense and last longer. 

He deserves it.

He seizes up, calling out your name. He wants so badly to hold your hand, but he's simply too weak to move it, he's incredibly frustrated. His tears resurface as he feels your fingers slip between his, giving a gentle squeeze. He wonders, can you read his mind?

His mouth falls open in a silent cry as he lets go, finally tumbling over that edge and limply basking in bliss. Blood roars in his ears, he swears he can see the stars as ecstasy courses through his entire body.

He lets out breathy whines and soft whimpers as his body releases all of that built up tension, his stomach convulsing each time his dick empties onto the sheets. He is completely spent, muscles going lax, warmth and gentle numbness spreading through him causing him to all but melt into the sheets. 

He can't keep his eyes open anymore, and he doesn't even try. Simply surrendering to everything his body is feeling as he clenches and spasms around your dildo. But you're right there to keep him anchored, to keep him from breaking. Your gentle hand rubbing against his hips, lips pressing against his temple, his shoulders. Your voice telling him such pretty things, guiding him through each crashing wave of bliss.

You wait until he's ready for you to pull out, and even then you're careful. He gets overstimulated easily, and the dildo brushing against his now tender prostate as you retract could be extremely unpleasant and even painful for him. 

His breathing returns to normal and he lets out a long, content and relaxed sigh. You know he's recovered enough to move, but you still give him a heads up. He nods as you pull out.

You help him roll over onto his back, kissing him when you do. Your lips move against his so sweetly, so passionately that it resonates deep within his core. And if he could, he would release again right now. The power you hold over him is something else. Too soon for his liking, you pull back.

He's so beautiful.

His eyeliner is smudged, some dark streaks running down his splotchy red cheeks, lip gloss smeared across his mouth, mixed with spit and dripping down his slightly flushed neck. His hair is a mess, some strands sticking to his sweaty forehead, his eyes are glossy, slightly pink from crying. He's hiccuping softly, aftershocks of his orgasm rippling through him. 

He looks positively wrecked, but he's still so gorgeous, the sunlight highlighting his golden hair. 

You slip off your strap and gently get him cleaned up with a warm cloth, careful of the tender skin of his dick as you wipe his sticky release from it. You can deal with the sheets later. Next you grab some makeup remover wipes, and gingerly clean off the streaky liner and messy gloss, paying attention not to hurt the irritated skin of his cheeks. His eyes stay locked on you the whole time, an impossibly soft, dazed smile on his face.

Finally you slip one of your favorite sweatshirts over his head, helping his arms through the sleeves. It barely covers his ass, and he has to cuff the sleeves. You wonder how literally everything he does is so perfect, so breathtaking.

You cup his face, gently asking.

"Are you hungry or anything, sweetie?"

He shakes his head softly, cheeks still slightly flushed.

"No, I just want to cuddle with you again."

Of course. You lie down and motion for him to join you, he wastes no time as he settles his back against your chest. One arm goes around his shoulders, hand reaching to rest against his heart. Your other hand moves to slip under the sweatshirt, resting on his stomach, thumb stroking his skin tenderly. 

He hums happily as he melts into your embrace, you nuzzle into his neck, burying your face against his shoulder.

"I love you."

His voice is nothing more than a whisper. Yours is the same when you reply right back.

"I love you, pretty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is white noise against the roaring onslaught of pegging Armin fics, but I just had to take a swing at it. Hopefully you liked it!!
> 
> kudos and comments (even if it's just a keyboard smash) are always appreciated! and if you really like my stuff, consider buying me a ko-fi  
> https://ko-fi.com/mads0674 🙏💕


End file.
